Being Rich isn't everything
by KuriWasHere
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a regular girl finds out that shes actually the grandaughter of the richest man in Japan! Also theres this really obnoxious guy.. Based on the drama Romantic Princess
1. Tissue Packets

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a regular girl finds out that shes actually the grandaughter of the richest man in Japan! Also theres this really obnoxious guy..

* * *

Chapter 1- Tissue Packets

"I hate this wheather!" Sakura complained as she took off her teddy bear hat and sat down. "I cant believe my stupid boss made us pass out tissue packets!" Tomoyo, her friend just smiled. "Really? I think this weather is good for me.. seeing as i'm not the one thats wearing a teddy bear suit."

Sakura looked down, she swore she was going to get a heat stroke. Her boss had offered her $100 dollars if she did this for another hour, and so far she really needed the money. You see, poor people had to work for their money, rich people didn't. "I can't wait till I become rich! Then I can hire a maid and I won't have to do this kind of job."

"Sakura, you know that it's going to take forever to be rich right?" Tomoyo asked. "It won't take THAT long.."Sakura replied, "It'll probably take.. lets see.. if I get $500 dollars a day and i want to be a billionaire princess.. it'll take.." She counted with her fingers, "Exactly 481 years" Tomoyo laughed while Sakura wailed "I'm never going to be rich Tomoyo, NEVER!!"

Sakura noticed her friend was staring opened eyed at something behind her "What is it?"

"Uhm.. Sakura, I think we should get back to work"

"But it's way too hot and besides, my boss won't see us"

"That's what you think"

"Huh." Sakura froze and turned her neck slowly. Her boss was standing out on the railing of the store waving a 100 dollar bill and holding up a sign that said 'Get back to work you bums'. "Crap" Sakura said before she and Tomoyo ran to pass out tissue packets again.

Sakura was walking around handing out tissues to people when she felt a sudden dizziness. She turned around right when someone accidently bumped into her, everything suddenly turning red and then black. What was going on?

Tomoyo saw her best friend fall, "SAKURA!!" she screamed and ran over to the gathering crowd, "Sakura, sakura! Are you alright?! Someone get help now!"

* * *

Oh noooo what happened to Sakura? review, and you'll find out in the next chapter

-Kuri


	2. Confessions and tears

Yay chapter 2! a bit longer this time, enjoy!

Also, thanks to my reviewers.

jewelcrystal-potter: Yes very intriguing!!  
Valkyrie85: Aww thanks, makes me really happy and I haven't seen Princess hours, maybe i'll watch it sometime soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Romantic Princess

* * *

Chapter 2- Confessions and tears

Sakuras father, Fujitaka Kinomoto was walking home from the super market when he saw a limo, motorcycles and a bunch of people standing outside his apartment complex. Surrounding them was a group of bewildered people. "I'm sorry sir, nobody can enter right now" A guard said. "Uhm.. I live here" Fujitaka eyed the man, what was going on?

"Oh, i'm sorry, please pass" The guard apologized and moved so he could pass and blocking him after he went through. Fujitaka walked up the stairs and saw a man dressed in a suit with a really wierd hairstyle standing outside his door. He turned. "May I ask, are you Mr.Kinomoto?"

"Maybe... who are you?"

"I am Butler Yi from the Huang Fu company" The man called Butler Yi replied. Fujitaka's mouth dropped open. Huang Fu.. The man who owned that company was the richest man in all of Asia! What were they doing in his apartment comples? "Uh.. excuse me, but why are you here?" He asked cautiously.

"My master has sent me to retreive something from here" Butler Yi started "It is something very precious that was taken from him a long time ago" At the time that he was saying this, the door opened and revealed Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Sakura's mother. "Fujitaka! What have you done again?"

"I didn't do anything!" He retorted. "This man here says we have something very precious of the Huang Fu company"

"HUANG FU?!" Nadeshiko yelled, looking from butler yi to her husband. Fujitaka turned to the butler, "We don't have anything of yours unfortunately you must have the wrong house, right..?" He asked his wife. She nodded, they never took anything from the rich company!

"I'm sorry, but we don't have the wrong house and that something that is very precious to my master is in your house right now"

**Earlier**

Sakura woke up to see her parents, "What happened?" she asked. Nadeshiko looked at her worried, "You passed out from heat stroke when you were at work.."

"Great.." Sakura mumbled "Now I won't even get the money"

"Think again!!" Her mother smiled and pulled out a wad of cash. "He payed you alright, in fact he payed you extra for working so hard! A great $600 dollars instead!" Sakura bolted up "Yay!! Now i'm finally $600 closer to my dream" Her parents looked at each other and leaned closer "Oh? What's your dream?" Sakura looked at them and stuck her tongue out, "there is no way i'm telling you. Never in a million years" With that, her dad burst out crying. "Why won't you tell your own parennttss!!!" he wailed.

"Dad" She looked at him pathetically, "I know you're faking"

Fujitaka stopped 'crying' and looked at his wife, "Am I really THAT obvious?" Sakura laughed and Nadeshiko looked away. "Well.. uh.. you see, you just need a bit of work.. you know" Fujitaka started crying again and stopped a short while later. "How was that?"

"Great, great.. now let's leave Sakura for a while so she can get some more sleep" And they left the room.

Sakura looked to her side and saw her playhouse castle. Her dream was to become a princess. Not just any princess, one that was rich. All her life she wanted to be rich. Oh how much easier life would be if only she had money but right now she was just like anyone else, poor. She picked up something from the ground and examined it. "Huang Fu estates, knights of the four winds. Sakura looked at the pictures and noticed that the four men pictured, about her age, were pretty cute. Northern wind Syaoran, Eastern wind Eriol, Southern wind Takashi, and Western wind Hiro. The four real estaters. How she would love to live in a house like that.. maybe she would even see them! She sighed and went back to sleep..

A great rumbling woke her up, "Is my dream coming true..? Will I finally become a princess?" Sakura thought about it for a second. "Nah.. probably just an earthquake or something" and she fell back asleep not noticing the black limo and motorcycles that had just parked outside the apartment complex..

**Present**

_Flashback_

_A man ran out of the garden carrying a bundle with him. Guards running after him he was too quick for them to catch. He ran at a fast pace until he reached a small town. A couple were walking down the street talking about their financial status and how they were not able to adopt a child. The man walked up to them and said, "I can sell you this baby. She's an orphan and I found her in the street. The couple were overwhelmed with happiness and bought the baby named Sakura._

_End Flashback_

"..And you see.. Sakura is--" Butler Yi was cut off when Sakura walked in the room. "Good morning mom, dad. It's so early and you already have visitors?" Her parents looked at her sadly and Nadeshiko appeared crying. "S-s-sakkuurraaaaaaaa" She wailed. "I'm sorry!"

Sakura looked at her as if she was crazy "Sorry for what?" Her mother looked at the guest.

"Ah.. miss Sakura.. how nice to see you again! You sure have grown!" Her mother blew her nose next to him. "You see, you are actually the granddaughter of Emp. or.. should i say the leader of Huang Fu estates?"

Sakura's eyes almost popped out. "Mom, dad! Stop joking around with me! It's too early in the morning"

"No.. Sakura.. we're not joking, look out the window"

Sakura walked past them and opened the blinds, looking down. Her mother was not lieing. There was limo outside and motorcycles everywhere with men in black and red uniforms standing around. "Mom.." she looked back at them. "I.. i.. need time to think" She said and ran into her room. Her wish had come true but why wasn't she happy?

After an hour in her room, she finally thought of the best answer. Sakura walked outside and immediately everyone looked up. "So where are your bags young miss?" The man named butler yi asked. "If not going" Sakura retorted. Her mother brightened up but suddenly frowned. "Sakura.." Her mother started. "I think it would be best if you took a chance.. to visit your real home and grandfather.." Sakura glared at her. "You WANT me to go?"

Her mother nodded, "as an experience only"

Sakura, being the obedient girl she was, obeyed and packed her bags for one night. She left the apartment complex saying her goodbyes and promises she would come back.

* * *

Okay! Wait for the next chapter, i'll try to updadte AS SOON AS I CAN!!

Reviews are always welcome but unfortunately flames are not.

Also, in the next chapter you will meet the knights of the four winds. (Syaoran, Eriol, Takashi, and Hiro)

-Kuri


	3. Long lost Grandfather

Yay chapter 3 is finally up!

Thanks to all my reviewers

jewelcrystal-potter  
bluestarmanga  
Cherry Akira Li  
hikariclowreed  
rosedreamer101  
AkitoxXxSana46  
Star02

Also, thanks jewelcrystal-potter for telling me that signed reviews were disabled. I enabled them so you won't have to log in and stuff so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or Romantic Princess

* * *

Chapter 3- Long lost Gramps

This was it.. Sakura was finally going to meet her grandfather. The one she hadn't seen ever since she was kidnapped at the age of 2. But what about her parents? Would they be there too? What were they going to be like?

**Meanwhile**

2 cars raced down the highway to the beach, swirving infront of other cars. "Syaoran, go faster.. Takashi's and Hiro are catching up" A blue haired teen said. Syaoran looked in the side view mirror and indeed, his 2 brothers Takashi and Hiro were slowly getting closer and closer. He stomped on the gas petal and the car gave a big jolt and flew ahead. Moments later, the two cars stopped at the beach. 4 boys stepped out, 2 from the red car were Takashi and Hiro and the other 2 were from the yellow car, Syaoran and Eriol.

"So Syaoran, what's up?" Eriol asked his brother "We know you wouldn't bring us here for no reason"

Takashi stepped closer, "Hey bro.. is it about Emp's granddaughter? I heard butler Yi saying that they finally found her" Syaoran glared at him. "What if it's not her though? Do you know HOW many people would fake just to be emp's grandaughter?"

Hiro grunted "I'm pretty sure they did DNA tests though. Emp's not the kind of person who would just look at a person and pronounce it's his granddaughter"

"You're right Hiro" Eriol said "Syaoran, just let it go. You might even end up liking her" he winked and Syaoran just stared at the ground. "Let's go. Emp would want us to meet her"

**Later**

Sakura looked out the window of the limo as guards opened a big golden gate and the limo turned into some sort of gigantic driveway. "Wow.." she breathed. The limo stopped a few seconds later and butler Yi opened the door. She stepped outside and her jaw almost dropped open. In front of her was the biggest house she had ever seen, in fact, it was the biggest mansion she had ever seen. Rows and rows of maids were lined up on the stairs and as soon as they saw her, they bowed down saying, "Welcome young miss"

"Isn't this a bit over exagerated?" Sakura retorted as she followed Butler Yi walk up the stairs and into the mansion. She saw a painting as she walked in, it was of two couples on their wedding. "How strange.." Sakura whispered to nobody in particular, the woman looked almost exactly like her.. could this be her mom? What she didn't know, however, was that as she was walking in, two pairs of eyes were staring at her.

'So this is emp's granddaughter' Syaoran thought as he watched her coming in. He glanced at Eriol who was also looking at her.

They were walking in some corridor, she didn't know which becuase every corridor looked about the same, when she heard someones footsteps other than herself and butler Yi's. Sakura looked past butler Yi and saw someone she had seen before. It was North wind Syaoran. She had seen him on the advertisement that she looked at earlier this morning. 'No way' she thought. 'I didn't even see my real grampa yet and I see this hottie in front of me? A DREAM COME TRUE!!'

Syaoran on the other hand, wasn't surprised at all when he spotted her staring at him behind butler Yi's back. "Ah young master Syaoran" Butler Yi said and bowed. "This is Young miss" he introduced.

Sakura looked at him nervously, "heh..heh..um.. i'm well I cant say it clearly.. but.. uh.."

"hmph" Syaoran grunted stubbornly. He leaned closer and closer until he was 2 inches above Sakura's face. "She looks like Madam Hui Yong.." Syaoran said, examing her," Are you positive this is her?"

"Yes master Syaoran" Butler Yi replied. Syaoran looked at him "Where are the evidences?" Sakura stared at him like a dead man. "Hey, what's with your attitude? It was YOU people who brought me here, not me"

"Young master Syaoran" Butler Yi interrupted, "After she sees Emp, we will find out if it really is Madam Hui Yong's daughter or not"

"Good" Syaoran smirked. "So.. there is a possibility that she's fake" Syaoran stared at her. 'I hope it isn't her' he thought.

"Uh.. master Syaoran" Butler Yi interrupted again "If there isn't anything else.. i'd like to take her to see Emp" Syaoran almost burst in laughter inside "The sooner he finds out shes fake, the faster she can leave" and with that, he purposely brushed by Sakura's shoulder while walking past them, leaving a fuming Sakura and a annoyed Butler Yi behind. "Well anyways.. shall we go meet Emp?"

A few moments later, Butler Yi stopped Sakura and told her to wait while walking up to a bald man, "Emp, she's here"

'This is my grandfather?' Sakura thought while the man slowly turned around. As soon as he saw her, his eyes widened and he slowly walked forward, examining every inch of her "Looks alike" he started, sounding as if he was going to burst into tears "Looks VERY alike" he turned to Butler Yi "Sen Chuan! I found her.. look at her! I finally found her!" Butler Yi just nodded and smiled.

"San san.. Grandfather finally found you" He smiled. 'Who's san san? Sakura thought in her head. "Do you want to ask people to investigate further? Becuase.. maybe.. i'm not the Huang Fu San you're looking for"

"No..no.. im not mistaken, before i found you i was 90 percent sure and now im 100 percent sure, YOU are Huang Fu San"

"But I.." Sakura started but was cut off by her grandfather. "Have you had breakfast yet? I know we took you out of your foster home very early in the morning so you must be hungry!"

"I.."

"C'mon, spend some time with your grandfather! Sen Chuan, prepare breakfast!"

"Yes sir" Butler Yi said before walking away.

* * *

End of chappie!

I can't beleive syaoran is such an ass lol. I'm also using some of the chinese names from the original show.

AND Sen Chuan is just butler Yi's real name and Emp is what everyone in the company calls Sakura's grandfather.

Review and i'll write the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks!

-Kuri


	4. The story of my parents

Yay! Finally another chapter is up after such a long time (sorry everyone) Anyways, thanks again to my reviewers and i know they keep calling her san san and lady san san and stuff but thats because they havent realized that her name is different, lol. Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or Romantic Princess

* * *

Chapter 4- The story of my parents

Two violinists played a duet as Sakura sat down at the longest table she had ever seen. She sat on one end as her grandfather sat on the other end. Two plates of fruit were placed in the middle, barely reachable. Butler Yi made a signal with his hands and the violists stopped playing, bowed, and walked away.

"San san! Eat whatever you like, don't be polite okay?" Emp said, smiling. Unfortunately, the table was so long that his voice was barely audible by Sakura. "Huh?! I can't hear you!"

Emp looked slightly taken back. He looked at Butler Yi and nodded. Butler Yi then stood straighter and brought his hands to his mouth, "EMP SAID LADY SAN SAN CAN EAT WHATEVER SHE LIKES, DID YOU HEAR CLEARLY?!!" He was practically yelling at the top of his lungs.

Sakura looked at this a bit awkwardly, "DO THEY ALL EAT LIKE THIS HERE?" she yelled back. "YES THEY DO, LADY SAN SAN!" came her reply. She looked slightly annoyed. "No way.." she said to herself "How can we eat like this? You can't even call this breakfast, because breakfast should be eaten together" Suddenly Sakura had an oh-so-bright idea. She stood up, grabbed her chair, and started walking towards the other end of the table, tripping and bowling down all of the maids standing nearby.

"Huh?" she turned around as she noticed her chair was stuck. Behind her was a mess of maids all on the floor looking at her. The head maid stood up and walked up to her, "Lady san san, we can handle this"

"Lady san san, let them handle this. You would like to sit by emp right?" Butler Yi said from nearby. Sakura just nodded.

**A few moments later**

"This is much better, no need for yelling anymore right?" Sakura smiled. Her grandfather smiled as well and nodded.

"Now.. can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can"

Sakura looked at butler yi, "how can you certain.. that i'm your granddaughter?" Emp looked at Sakura then at Butler Yi. "Sen Chuan" Butler Yi nodded and suddenly pulled out a board from nowhere and showed her a picture of when she was a baby. "As you can see here, Lady san san is 1 year old. On the left side of her butt below the center point, for about 10 mm there is a heart shape birthmark"

"Then.. how can you be sure I have a birthmark like that?"

Butler Yi pulled out another picture. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, in the picture, she was in the act of taking off her shirt and wearing shorts short enough to show her birthmark. "And this is, butt, left-side, birthmark."

Sakura was extremely frustrated. She stood up, "How can you secretly take pictures of people?! This is illegal!"

"17 years ago.." Emp started, "because of our carelessness, it let our enemy take you away.. However, because he was afraid, he left you with the parents you have right now" he sighed. "All these years.. because of grandfathers wanting to find you, we almost went through every corner of the world" Tears started forming in Emp's eyes "It had already been so many years that even I--your grandfather-- almost lost hope"

"Then.. how did you know to come to the Kinomoto residence to find me?" Emp stood up, "because.. you and your mother look almost identical" Sakuras mind flashed back to the portrait of the couple that she had seen earlier "Last month, I have a friend that told me he saw someone that looked exactly like my daughter-in-law so i sent someone to investigate you! And now.. I finally found you!" Sakura listened to this and thought of something, "Then.. theyre not home..?"

"Who?"

"My.. parents"

Butler Yi saw the face that Emp had and made another gesture for everyone in the room to leave. As soon as everyone left, Emp sat down in a nearby chair. "They are dead"

"Dead?"

"Yes.. this was 11 years ago. A terrible sacrifice of searching for you. That day, youre mother and father recieved some information saying that a girl in the south could possibly be you so they hurry and went." He looked down "However.."

_Flashback_

_Emp and his friend were playing chess in his study when Butler Yi suddenly walked up to him, "Emp" Emp continued to move his chess pieces, "Young master and madam got into a big accident on the highway. Emp of course thought this was nothing big and involved only money so he focused back to the game "Continue our game"_

_Moments later, Emp, Butler Yi, and a couple of their bodyguards walked through the hallways of a hospital at a fast pace. They reached the room in time to see the doctor cover His son and daughter-in-law's faces, pronouncing that they were dead. The doctor turned towards him, "We tried our best, but when young master and madam arrived, they had already lost a tremendous amount of blood and there was already no signs of life left" The doctor left._

_Emp was shaking uncontrollably and Butler Yi was crying softly behind him, "then.. did they find san-san?"_

_"No.." Butler Yi replied shaking his head. Emp walked away slowly and he tried to follow but Emp raised a hand signaling him to stop and leave him alone._

_"Why?!" Emp asked nobody in particular when Butler Yi and his body guards were out of hearing range and sight, "Why?! What have I done to deserve this?!" he gripped his head and just cried._

_End Flashback_

'I cant believe..' Sakura thought to herself, 'that my biological parents were killed in a car accident because they went to search for me.' "Thank god" Her grandfather suddenly said, startling her, "we finally found you" he laughed a bit.. "Poor child, you must have suffered alot all these years... The couple that bought you illegaly, are they treating you good?"

Sakura was startled by this question, "Of course, they treat me very very nicely even thought they were poor but they really treated me nicely" Emp stared at her suspiciously, "People who have to illegaly buy their kids must have bad morals. Dont worry, you can tell me the truth. Grandfather is not someone who will persue after such things"

* * *

And yet again, another chapter is over. Liked it? Needed some improvements? Review please!

Keep checking this fic! cause you never know when the next chappie's coming up.


End file.
